vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Elim Los Malvar
Summary Cure Elim Los Malvar, also known as the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, is one of the most powerful Dragon Lords in the New World. He is capable of using both Wild Magic and Tiered Magic, something that is generally thought to be impossible. His real body has the appearance of a gigantic albino reptile with a long neck, the head of a snake, six legs, bat-like wings, and a long tail. However, he conceals himself within his armored form, using hundreds of thousands of zombies to cover his whole body for offensive and defensive purposes. He appeared in the Overlord Bonus Volume, where he died fighting against Suzuki Satoru, but his true whereabouts are currently unknown in the main timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Cure Elim Los Malvar, XX Dragon Lord (Former), Elder Coffin Dragon Lord (Current) Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: True Vampire (Ancestor, Dragon), Ancient Dragon, Soul Desecrator, Primitive Caster, Overdragon, World Connector, Sorcerer, Member of the Dragon Lords alliance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Large Size (Type 2 in his armored form, at least Type 0 without it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Tiered Magic, Wild Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Necromancy, Teleportation Negation (Can lock opponent's teleportation in a wide-range area), Body Control (Was able to widen his jaws to increase his breath's area of effect), Undead Manipulation (Is able to precisely control any of his zombies, or even many at once), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls on the scale of at least 5,000,000 people with Wild Magic, and destroy them with Soulbreaker Breath), Existence Erasure (Soulbreaker Breath is comparable to World-class Item Longinus and completely annihilates the target in body and soul), Monetary Value Discernment, Flight, Resistance to Magic, Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Blindness and Deafness), Disease Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Death Manipulation (Even Ainz's TGOALID cannot negate his resistance to it), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Physical Impediment, Energy Drain and Undead Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Is able to harm Suzuki Satoru with his attacks). Can ignore conventional durability with his Soul Absorption and Soulbreaker Breath. Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Suzuki Satoru) Lifting Strength: Class M (Wears at least 400,000 zombies as his armor) Striking Strength: City Class (Could have quickly defeated Suzuki Satoru if he caught him up close) Durability: City level (Survived a multitude of top-tier attacks from Suzuki Satoru) Stamina: As an undead, cannot get physically tired. However, his Wild Magic spells consume the souls he has absorbed, and those can run out over time. Range: Hundreds of meters normally, seemingly 250 kilometers with his Wild Magic Soul Absorption, can cover several mountains with teleportation negation barrier. Standard Equipment: More than 1,200,000 zombies, most being human, but some being dragons, giants and beasts. He wears them all as an armor that covers his whole body, and can use them to sprout arms and tentacles to attack enemies, and even drag them into the huge mass of corpses to be crushed and ripped apart. However, Cure Elim's defenses do not apply to the controlled zombies. Technically speaking, they are not his equipment, but more like dominated undead clinging to his body. Intelligence: Average. Due to his arrogance, he was easily tricked by Satoru's schemes, and completely unable to counter his plans. His pride makes him act irrationally. Weaknesses: The souls he has absorbed function like mana to him, and he must destroy them in order to cast spells. Since the souls cannot be brought back after being destroyed, they will run out over time, meaning that he can only use his trump card, Soulbreaker Breath, three times before running out of souls. If his souls do run out, he'll lose his consciousness and turn into a mindless undead. His trump card also doesn't work on World-Class Item users. Like most dragons, he is extremely arrogant and inclined to underestimate his opponents. Fire and Holy attacks deal extra damage to him. He does not keep his sight-enhancing abilities when seeing through a zombie slave's eyes. In addition, due to hating the encroachment of Tiered magic upon the world, Cure Elim will not use his Tiered magic except as a last resort. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wild Magic: *'Enhanced Senses:' Dragons are known for their excellent sensory abilities, which include enhanced eyesight capable of seeing through obstructions such as gases or liquids, and their ability to sense the value of items just by looking at them. *'Soulbreaker Breath:' His most powerful ability, which is comparable to the World-Class Item Longinus. Launches a black, beam-like breath attack that discorporates the souls of the targets, and utterly annihilates them. Barriers are stated to be completely useless against this attack, and it is almost impossible to resist without the protection of Wild Magic or a World Item. However, due to its incredibly high cost, Cure Elim is only able to use it a few times before running out of souls. *'Unnamed Wild Magic Soul-Stealing Spell:' A powerful spell that Cure Elim used to steal the souls of all living things within 250 kilometers, and turn their corpses into zombie thralls under his full control. It affected four entire countries at once due to its gigantic radius. However, powerful beings are able to resist the effect for a short time before succumbing. *'Unnamed Wild Magic Strengthening Spell:' By concentrating wild magic into a part of his body, Cure Elim is capable of strengthening himself greatly. *'World-Separating Wall': A Wild Magic spell that creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from teleporting out of it. However, teleportation is still possible as long as the start and end points are both inside the barrier. The foe can simply teleport to the edge of the barrier and then walk right through the barrier itself. The barrier takes the form of thin, membranous substance. It has a massive, multi-kilometer radius that covered several mountains. Tiered Magic: *'Wall of Skeleton:' A tiered spell that magically creates a wall of conglomerated, semi-autonomous skeletons that can protect Elim from attacks. The wall was somehow capable of blocking a Reality Slash spell. *'Undying Flame:' A 5th tier spell that envelops Elim's claws and fangs with a sinister fire, allowing him to deal fire and negative energy damage. *'Undead Slave Sight:' A spell that allows Elim to see through the eyes of one of his many undead while inside his corpse armour. However, he loses his natural enhanced senses while doing this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Overlord Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Vampires Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Narcissists Category:Body Control Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Elders Category:Resistance Negation Users